


How could you

by BatmanWhoLaughs666



Series: Peter lashes out a the MCU [6]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Peter Parker, BAMF Peter Parker, Betrayal, F/M, Misunderstandings, Ned did something very stupid, Not Tony Stark Friendly, The Defenders (Mention), Tony being a dumbass, Tony went too far, Trans Peter Parker, mentions of skip - Freeform, top surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanWhoLaughs666/pseuds/BatmanWhoLaughs666
Summary: Tony uses Ned to get Information out of Peter because he thought Peter is still going out as Spiderman after he has Top surgeryBut really he been sending Information to the Defenders.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter lashes out a the MCU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054820
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	How could you

Peter just invited Ned to come hang out with him, but really he wanted answers from him. After he got out of his top surgery he has been sent info to The Defender from his investigation for the crime he is solving. Reason being he asks The Defenders to protect New York while he is recovering. But for some reason they call him and have been telling that tony stark has been interfering with the cases. Hell every time they get a chance to jump in Stark always head of them and manages to arrest the perp. They asked Peter if he had been telling Stark about the cases, he denied it and Matt, who was listening to his heartbeat, believed him. So they asked him if he told anyone about the cases, Peter thought it over and the only person he told was Ned but he wouldn't do this behind his back would he? So Peter invited him to confront him. He prayed that he was wrong.

"Hey Pete, how is it going?" Ned asked, he walked in the room. Peter had a hard time not yelling out questions right then and now.

"Fine, still recovering."

"That good." Ned had a flash of annoyance but covered it. "So any more cases?" he asked all of sudden.

"Yeah but I'll tell you later, but how are you doing?" Peter asked, while listening to his heartbeat Daredevil train him in that.

"What me I'm fine."  **Truth**

"are you sure?"

"yeah."

"You're hiding anything are you?"

"No, I'm not hiding anything."  **Lie.** that broke Peter's heart hearing that he just lied to him like that.

"You know Ned, I just had company yesterday you remember The Defenders right?"

"Yeah you introduced me to them a couple weeks ago."

"Yeah, you see since I had my top surgery. I asked them to protect New York City until I'm fully recovered." Ned tense a bit. "So I had these cases for them to look at it but as soon as they made it to the location. Someone beat them wanna guess who that was?"

"No." Ned pales a bit knowing why he is really here.

"You sure Ned you might get it right." Peter did that look that Jessica showed him to get the crook to confess.

"Ok it was me." Ned confesses after seeing that scary glare. "Peter you gonna let me explain."

"Ned, how could you."

"We thought you were Spidermanning. I mean come on dude you have a history of doing that when people tell you to recover from an injury."

"It because I don't trust no one to do there fucking job. I mean who fuck help out those people if Spiderman not available." Peter.

"The Defenders." Ned said.

"Ned, they haven't been a team that very long and just met them a month ago." Peter snarked.

"The avengers." That's when Peter really lost it. Is he serious? He thinks that the Avengers would get off there asses. Well Cap maybe but the rest hell no.

"The Avengers Ned since when the fuck did they give shit about little guys." Peter shouted, "Hell they always poke fun at my job when I'm out there helping people. Even got on my case when I'm late for a fucking meeting about mission I'm not even fucking a part of." Peter shouted in fury. The door opens and out MJ Peter's girlfriend.

"Hey what going on here?" MJ asked, seeing an angry Peter and very scared Ned. Peter told her everything. "Ok, first of all Leeds what the fuck if you going to do that shit at ask. Second is this all you told Stark." MJ asked, Making Peter confused and Ned pale again. "Pete, I just got back from Jessica's office. We were talking about your surgery."

"And what about it?" Peter asked

"Peter, don't think it strange you haven't gotten the bill yet?" MJ asked.

"Well yeah but I thought it was because the insurance paid for it. No wait I forgot May didn't get a chance to renew it."

"Yeah, someone paid for the whole operation."

"What? I know it wasn't Danny. I told him I don't want no chirality."

"Yeah but Danny isn't the only rich dude you know." MJ said. Peter's eyes widened in realization, no he couldn't have known.

"No, impossible I didn't tell him." 

"Yeah you didn't Pete but." MJ looked at Ned, who looked away. Peter slowly turned to Ned and he felt chills.

"Ned please tell me you didn't." Peter begged.

"Dude, I....He just wants to help." Ned said,

"Ned, you promise!!!"Peter shouted.

"Dude, I swear I didn't tell him he....Peter he hacked into your medical file and your phone while talking to Daredevil. Hell Karen said it was a invasion of your privacy and I agreed with her but Mr. Stark it was his responsibility to know." Ned explained.

"LIKE HELL IT IS. He not my father Ned, He is not my guardian, He barely a fucking mentor. He had no FUCKING RIGHT IN MY PRIVATE." Peter exploded, he can't stand so low to do this. 

"Peter, he was trying to help." Ned cried,

"WELL HE DIDN'T, DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING DEFEND HIM NED. He hacked my files, He hacked into my phone, He turned my friend into a spy. I don't know if I even want to be near him." Peter said, MJ comfort while sending a scary glare to Ned. "I'm going to comfort him and Ned after I finish. I don't if I can trust you again. I know I did some dumb thing but Ned this is the most stupidest thing you did. Until I can trust you, you're no longer welcome in this house." Ned nodded in acceptance and he knew he went too far.

"Peter, I'm really am sorry so I'll leave you alone until I earn your trust." Ned left the apartment. Peter collapsed on his couch, how could he do this? He was supposed to be a mentor no matter what, he should not have done this.

"You know you don't have to do this." MJ said. 

"No I have to, I need to go too far this time." Peter said, he called Happy and he had him pick him to take him to the tower.

**Time skip**

"Here we are kids." Happy said, as he pulled up. Peter and MJ got out of the car. "Hey Michelle right? What's wrong with the kid?" 

"Stark."

"He found out huh." happy said, MJ nodded. "Dammit, Just so you know me, Pepper, Rhodes and hell even Rogers talk him out of it. We told him it was a bad idea but the man is so damn stubborn it is not even funny. Just look out for ok."

"Trust me I will." MJ follow Peter into the building. they got in the elevator, Peter was trying to calm himself down but he can't just hearing that mentor was invading his privacy. Treating it like it some fucking mystery. Who in the fuck does that the man he was suppose to trust just betrayed like this. The door opens, they walk out, they see Black widow and Hawkeye's talking.

"Hey, shouldn't you recover from your surgery?" Black widow asked.

"Yeah, just because you are off the binder doesn't mean you can work yourself out." Hawkeyes said, he told the team damn him.

"Where Stark?" Peter snarled. they both jump at the tone.

"Hey calm down." Black widow grabbed his shoulder. Peter smack it away not in the mood for bullshit.

"I'm not in the fucking mood, tell me where that smug son of bitch right now." Peter growled. 

"I'll take their son but please calm down." Steve Rogers said, as he walked in on the four. MJ this time grab his shoulder to calm him down. Peter nodded then Steve led the two to Tony labs. "Just so you know I told him that it was a bad idea, I don't care for what reason he did, Tony was wrong for doing that." they both nodded in thanks. "Please don't hurt him too much."

"No promise." Peter walks in the labs, he sees Stark sitting in his doing whatever. Peter walked behind and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow, what the hell." Tony and see a pissed off peter. " Kids what you doing here, You're supposed to be."

"Recovery, Yeah I'm still am, but why am I here because a certain birdy told me something."

"Like what."

"Oh I don't know, maybe what hasn't Ned been telling you." Peter said. Tony signed that he knew that kid would fess up.

"Look what Ted did." Peter slammed his fist on the table causing it to dent.

"Say it right."

"What?"

"His name, Say his fucking name right or I swear to god I fuck up. Damn the consequence you use my friend to your dirty and you can't even say his fucking name. No you say his name right."

"Ok, what Ned did, he did it out of concern. I mean come on I know all about the cases you should be resting." Tony scolded, he got a hard slap to the face which caused him to spit a bit of blood. "What the hell kid, you almost dislocate my jaw."

"Good, let me ask you something dickhead. Have you actually seen me anywhere near the cases?" Peter sneered. Tony thought it over and realized he hadn't seen Peter the locations where the cases were.

"No, I haven't probably because I been stopping-"

"No, you haven't been seeing me because they weren't for me." Peter.

"what? what do you mean they weren't for you. they were on your computer."

"They were for a street level team known as The Defenders, I asked them to watch over New York while I'm in recovery." 

"So all those cases."

"Weren't for you dumbass" MJ said.

"I'm sorry, who are you."

"Wow I'm surprised you don't know who she is."

"Really kid."

"Yes really, Stark you invaded my privacy. You had Ned spy on me to the point I can't trust him ever again."

"Come on kid that a little too much." Tony was rewarded with another smack.

"Shut the fuck up, it was because of you I can't trust him. And why the hell did you tell the entire about me being transgenders as matter as fact why the fuck did you even bother knowing."

"I don't like not knowing things." Both Peter and MJ stared at him dumbfounded.

"What kind of fucking reason it that, so what just because there something you don't you do everything in you power to find that shit out. What you file for the Avengers too." Peter ranted. He noticed Tony was silent, oh my god he didn't. Peter pulled out his phone. "Karen hacked into the system and find the file about me and the avengers." Him and Karen share a strong bond at the point Karen becomes Peter's personal A.I.

"Of course."

"Kid no." But it was too late Karen pulled up every file Tony had on the avengers every the personal ones. Both MJ and Peter look in disgust that Tony did this to his team without asking. MJ noticed something in Peter 's file.

"Karen, Open on Peter's file something I notice." MJ said. Peter's file opened up the two skim through it but MJ was shocked and Peter Pale. "Oh my god, Stark you sick bastard." In Peter's file they found his dark history with Skip.

"How could you."

"Kid it not what it looks like."

"How the fuck do you know about, Ned would never tell about him." Peter yelled, Ned told him about the cases and his surgery but he never told him about Skip.

"After I found out about you being Transgender, I have to know what other secret you been keeping. So I did a little digging and found out about Skip." Peter felt sick to his stomach.

"You had no fucking right."

"What, to know about the origin of spiderman come on you're my responsibility." Tony said,

"What did you just say?" Peter said,

"You're my responsibly kid, I have to"

"No not that bullshit, the other thing." 

"Your Spider-man origin" 

WHAM 

Peter struck Stark across the jaw. Feeling the fury that Stark actually had the audacity to think skip was his of being spiderman.

"I Quit."

"What?" Tony asked, rubbing his jaw.

"I SAID I FUCKING QUIT. After my recovery, find yourself a new trainee, because I'm done you hear me I'm done." Peter walked out of the labs. MJ shook her at the idiot on the ground. She walked up to him and gave a kick to the ribs.

"Ow, what the hell isn't with you kids and hitting me?" Tony asked.

"You had it coming asshole, oh for the record his uncle died is why he Became Spider-man you smug asshole." MJ spit at him and then walked away.

Please comment and kudos


End file.
